After Eight Months
by zefacchi
Summary: Setelah hampir delapan bulan berpisah, kini sepasang insan telah bersatu dalam dinginnya salju putih. /"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."/"Ke mana?"/"Taman kota."/ Future!AU, KisexFem!Kuro. Request from Regina Phan. Hope you like it!


Langkahnya menapak mantap lobi bandara yang penuh sesak akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Surai kuning terangnya yang basah oleh keringat tetap rapi tertata ketika ia melepas topi yang merupakan seragam wajibnya. Melonggarkan dasi hitam yang dikenakannya, dia bersyukur setidaknya masih bisa mendapat cuti setelah hampir delapan bulan lamanya dia terus bekerja, berpindah dari satu negara ke satu negara yang lain.

Dia menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika mendadak sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tetsunacchi… bagaimana kabarnya ya?"

.

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya terima dengan menulis fanfic ini. Fanfic ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi author. Flame tidak diterima.**

**Warning: Future!AU, female!Kuroko, cerita pasaran, alur cepat, dll.**

_Request_ dari **Regina Phan**(tsu), teman sekolah saya yang cinta Kise dan selalu mengklaim Kise sebagai suaminya. Hope you like it, **Phan-Phan** :v /plak.

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk para **KiKuro shipper**.

Enjoy!

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika sebuah taksi berhenti di seberang jalan sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Penumpang taksi tersebut turun bersama kopernya setelah membayar pada supir tersebut. Dari jauh, dia menatap gedung TK itu dengan seksama.

TK itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah lama dia tidak melihatnya lagi. Tempat itu telah sepi, kebanyakan murid sudah pulang. Namun, di ayunan, ada satu orang anak yang terlihat masing menunggu jemputan. Seorang gadis bersurai biru muda duduk di teras bangunan sembari mengawasi anak itu. Iris aquamarine-nya terus menatap anak itu seakan anak itu akan menghilang sewaktu-waktu jika dia berhenti menatapnya.

Permuda bersurai kuning itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang telah mengembang, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Diseretnya koper menuju ke TK tersebut.

Sang gadis—yang diyakini adalah salah satu guru di TK tersebut—masih tetap di posisinya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsunacchi." Sapanya.

Gadis itu tersentak pelan. Dua aquamarine itu akhirnya menoleh pada pemuda di hadapannya. Detik itu juga, keterkejutannya menguar.

"Ryota-kun…"

.

.

Tak ada yang mampu mereka ucapkan saat itu.

Usai pertemuan yang tak disangka tersebut, mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari TK tersebut. Tentunya, mereka baru bisa pergi setelah anak itu dijemput oleh orangtuanya. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Sekedar basa-basi di awal, kemudian lanjut meminum kembali kopi hangat yang dipesan. Hujan salju kembali muncul walau tidak begitu deras, suhu akan turun lagi malam ini.

Menggenggam gelas kopinya, Ryota menatap lekat-lekat gadis di depannya. "Er… Tetsunacchi?"

Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela besar di sebelah meja yang mereka duduki. "Ada apa, Ryota-kun?"

"Kau melamun. Tidak biasanya." Jawab Ryota, cengengesan. "Aku pikir kau akan berteriak kegirangan untuk menyambut kepulanganku."

"Aku tidak bisa berteriak, Ryota-kun, kau tahu itu." Tetsuna meminum kopinya satu teguk. "Toh aku sudah terbiasa—kau cuma pulang sebentar kemudian pergi beberapa bulan."

"E-eh, _hidoi_!" seru Ryota. "Sekarang ini aku dapat cuti, walau hanya dua minggu. Tidak sebanding dengan lamanya jam kerjaku." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, mulutnya manyun sementara dia menggumamkan kalimat dengan nada kecil namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Tetsuna. "Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti jadi pilot, ya…"

"Ryota-kun sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi pilot. Jangan sia-siakan." Jawab Tetsuna dengan nada datar. Aquamarine terpusat pada topaz. Lama mereka terus bertatapan dalam diam.

"Er… Tetsunacchi…" panggil Ryota. "Apa kau sudah selesai meminum kopimu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

Ryota tersenyum manis. "Taman kota."

Sontak wajah Tetsuna mulai memerah. Benaknya berputar mengingat kenangan masa lalu di mana di taman itulah, untuk pertama kali mereka saling jujur mengenai perasaan. Di taman-lah Tetsuna menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih seorang Kise Ryota. Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke taman kota—mengingat bahwa kafe tadi pun letaknya dekat dengan taman tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, taman tersebut masih sama seperti dulu, bersih, tertata rapi, dan juga air mancur besar masih berdiri tegap di tengah taman.

Di pinggiran air mancur itulah, mereka memilih duduk bersisian, menatap ramainya orang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman, dan juga butiran salju putih yang terus turun menutupi tanah. Tidak ada kata yang mampu terucap. Sama dengan tujuh tahun lalu, keduanya canggung.

"Tetsunacchi…" tak tahan, akhirnya Ryota memilih membuka suara. Segera saja, Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki pirang di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Ryota-kun?"

"Kau tahu, selama aku bekerja, aku begitu merindukan dirimu." Ujarnya. "Kadang aku bertanya, apa Tetsunacchi sudah makan? Apa dia sehat? Apa dia masih suka meminum vanilla milkshake seperti dulu? Terlebih lagi, apa Tetsunacchi masih mencintaiku? Jujur saja, aku khawatir jika Tetsunacchi menjadi benci padaku karena aku selalu pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak, Ryota-kun. Justru, mengingatmu membuatmu makin merindukan kehadiranmu…" jawab Tetsuna dengan wajah yang merona merah lantaran malu.

"Untuk itulah aku kembali ke Jepang." Kata Ryota. Dia bangkit berdiri di hadapan Tetsuna yang masih duduk di tepian air mancur. "Aku berusaha meminta izin pada atasanku, dan hasilnya positif; setelah delapan bulan, aku mendapat cuti dua minggu."

Tetsuna masih diam, menunggu Ryota menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa Tetsunacchi tahu apa alasanku ingin kembali ke Jepang?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ryota kemudian mendekat, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "Aku pikir tidak baik meninggalkan Tetsunacchi dengan hubungan yang belum jelas. Karena jika begitu, kemungkinan Tetsunacchi untuk berpaling dariku sangat besar."

Tetsuna tampaknya mengetahui arah percakapan ini. "Ryota-kun, jangan-jangan kau…"

"Tetsunacchi, aku tidak akan mengulangi apa yang kukatakan berikutnya. Jadi, dengarlah baik-baik." Kata Ryota seraya berlutut di hadapan Tetsuna. Pemuda itu sengaja memperkeras suaranya agar semua orang di taman itu mendengarnya. Benar saja, dalam waktu sepersekian detik, semua pandanga telah beraih pada mereka berdua.

"Tetsunacchi, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku senang ketika kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi, kupikir, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk mengubah status di antara kita berdua. Aku sering bepergian keluar negeri, dan kemungkinan bagimu untuk diklaim oleh lelaki lain sangat besar. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena yang boleh mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya adalah aku."

Wajah Tetsuna sudah benar-benar merah. Orang-orang di sekitar taman telah tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang begitu romantis itu. Beberapa ada yang mengabadikannya dalam foto atau pun video.

"Untuk itulah aku ada di sini, Tetsunacchi." Ryota merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dibukanya kotak itu, menampakkan sebuah cincin emas yang sederhana namun kelihatan indah. Disodorkannya cincin itu ke arah Tetsuna. "Kuroko Tetsuna, maukah engkau menikah denganku? Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah—aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu seumur hidup."

Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan terdengar, berasal orang-orang yang menjadi penonton—yang kini berdiri melingkar mengelilingi Ryota dan Tetsuna. Tetsuna sendiri sudah tidak mampu menahan debaran jantungnya, dan wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya terasa panas, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Ya… tentu saja aku mau, Ryota-kun." Jawabnya dengan senyum dan juga air mata yang masih mengalir. "Terimakasih, Ryota-kun, aku senang…"

Ryota pun tak bisa menahan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Dia mengambil cincin itu, kemudian memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kiri gadis yang kini resmi menjadi tunangannya. Usai dengan cincin, Ryota bangkit berdiri mendekati Tetsuna. Tanpa ragu, tanpa memperdulikan fokus orang-orang yang terus tertuju pada mereka, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuna. Sedetik kemudian, bibir itu menyapu bibir mungil Tetsuna, menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

Kini, sepasang insan telah bersatu dalam dinginnya salju putih.

.

.

"_Berarti, tinggal menunggu waktu hingga namamu menjadi Kise Tetsuna, ya?"_

"_A-apa maksudnya, Ryota-kun?"_

"_Aah… aku benar-benar tidak sabar… aku ingin cepat-cepat punya anak."_

"_J-jangan bercanda, Ryota-kun!"_

"_Tetsunacchi, wajahmu merah."_

"Urusai, b-baka_!"_

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Baiklah, ini APAA? *banting meja*

Oke, saya sesungguhnya bukan KiKuro shipper (bukan berarti gak suka sih, cuman_ feel_ saya ke AkaKuro jauh lebih kuat daripada ke KiKuro atau pair lain), ini _request_ dari temen sekolah saya yang kebetulan suka Kise dan Kuroko dan KiKuro shipper. Yah, itung-itung untuk uji bakat, jadinya saya sanggupin bikin fanfic untuknya... cuman lama banget... dia pesan dari sebelum libur imlek tapi saya baru nyelesaiin sekarang... jadinya telat untuk dijadiin fic ultah Kuronyan, tapi gak papalah :))

Happy Birthday untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan juga, Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek, Gong Xi Fa Chai, untuk yang merayakannya :)))

Tidak keberatan memberi review, kan? :))

Oya, yang mau _request_ fic ke saya juga boleh kok. Tapi, ada 2 syaratnya:

**1.** Saya ini tipe yang _mood_nya suka naik turun, dan lebih sering macet ide daripada lancar ide(?). Jadi, untuk yang request ke saya, **diharapkan bersabar kalau fic-nya lama **:))

**2.** Saya hanya menerima pairing yang ada **Kuroko sebagai uke** (pengecualian untuk KuroMomo dan KuroxOC/reader). Pengecualian buat MidoTaka/TakaMido, buat yang pesan pairing ini saya gak keberatan :)))


End file.
